Conventional semiconductor devices may be fabricated with interposer layers, such that the interposer layers can function as an insulating layer, insulated device dies, or a conducting layer defining connecting relationships among device dies. The interposer layers function as the conducting layer may include conductive features formed inside substrates of the interposer layers for correspondingly interconnecting among device dies or created wanted terminals, such as printed patterned wires or through silicon vias (TSVs). However, the substrates of the interposer layers would not be fully occupied by device dies disposed in the semiconductor device, as well as, the conductive features formed correspondingly with the device dies. Therefore, the interposer layers may be partitioned into at least two regions, an active region disposed with the device dies and the conductive features, and an open region formed without the device dies or the conductive features, which may lead to different coefficients of expansion in the different regions.
While fabrication processes of forming semiconductor device include processes generating heat accumulated the interposer layers, and arise temperature of the interposer layers. Therefore, variations of the different coefficients of expansion in different regions on the interposer layers may induce unbalance, anisotropic force tensors on the interposer layers, and drag or force the interposer layer to permanent warpage or deformation, especially performed on a boundary region or corner region of the interposer layers. As aforementioned, the available structure of a semiconductor device apparently exists inconvenience and defects, and needs further improvement. To address the problems, the ordinary skilled artisans have been striving to attain a solution, but still not to develop a suitable solution. Therefore, it is important to effectively deal with the problems in the art.